


A Few More Minutes

by ghsts



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: Prompt: 34 - Affection || Character(s): Nyssa + SaraSara blinks her eyes open, the drapes and rich coloured cushions coming into focus. She’s confused at first, can’t quite remember where she is, but she isn’t scared.





	

Sara blinks her eyes open, the drapes and rich coloured cushions coming into focus. She’s confused at first, can’t quite remember where she is, but she isn’t scared. There’s a calmness in her soul, something soothing and warm. So, as she stares at the canopy that falls gently above the bed, her memories slowly organising themselves, she doesn’t startle when there’s the shift of a body next to her. There’s a soft sigh from the body, and Sara turns her head, her eyes falling on the soft skinned beauty that’s sleeping next to her.

It’s only been a few weeks since Nyssa found her, brought her to Nanda Parbat, but it’s already home. Okay, maybe not as home as Starling is, but it’s still home. If she’s honest, Sara thinks that anywhere would feel like home if Nyssa is beside her, waking up next to her, fighting alongside her. There’s just something different about her…well, there’s a lot of things different about her. For one, she’s a woman, and Sara had never been with a woman before her. Then there’s the whole daughter of the demon’s head thing; but there’s more, so, so much more underneath.

Nyssa stirs again, and Sara smiles, sliding a little closer and wrapping her arms around her lover. A few more minutes in bed won’t hurt.


End file.
